Angelheart's Beginning: Book One
by angelheart4591
Summary: A young she-cat is born. As well as her two sisters. Together they must figure out the prophecy that they are a part of and all of the action begins in book one. Please read It might not be as good as I hope but I'm a beginner and would love you all to read and comment what you think about it Thanks all :3 I'll get chapter two up as soon as it's done
1. Characters in Thunderclan

_**Warriors**_

**Angelheart's****Past**

_The__Beginning_

_THNDERCLAN CATS:_

**Leader:**

Bramblestar- big, broad- shouldered tabby tom

**Deputy:**

Squirrelflight- small, light- framed, dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and a bushy tail

**Medicine Cat: **

Jayfeather- small, mottled tabby tom with blind pale blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Dovewing- fluffy, pale, smoky gray she-cat

Bumblestripe- thick- furred, very pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's

Shadderpelt- black tom with white paws and ear-tips

Icerift- gray and white she-cat with icy blue eyes and black ear-tips

Graystripe- long-furred, dark gray tom with a stripe of darker gray running down his back

Millie- light, small, striped silver tabby she-cat

Cinderheart- a slender, dappled, smokey gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- broad shouldered, golden-brown tabby tom with lighter paws

Sharpears- smoke black tom with gray paws and stripes

Sandstorm- slender pale ginger she-cat with barely visible darker stripes

Hedgefur- spiky brown tom with white paws

Dawnbramble- silver-gray she-cat with white paws and tail-tip

**Apprentices:**

Firepaw- slender ginger tom with a flame colored pelt and a light orange belly

Icepaw- silver-gray she-cat with white flecks and tail-tip

Saberpaw- sandy-tan tom with darker stripes and white paws

Quickpaw- white she-cat with brown splats

**Queens:**

Whitefall- a fluffy pure white she-cat with light brown stripes towards her paws

**(****Kits****:** Angelkit- white she-cat with brown legs, tail-tip, and a heart-shaped splash on chest and black ear-tips

Willowkit- pale silver-gray tabby she-cat with slightly darker stripes and pale gray belly and paws

Dasiykit- small, slender, orange and brown tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a dappled coat with white paws, chest and muzzle, with black tipped golden and brown striped tabby tail)


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

One starry night, Jayfeather sat outside the nursery. He had just finished delivering Whitefall's kits. Three healthy kits, all female. Bramblesar came over to Jayfeather.

"How's Whiefall and her kits?" he asked as he came closer to the medicine cat.

"The mother is fine, just as well are the three kits."

"Three?"

"Yes, Bramblestar, three kits. They are all healthy, young she-cats."

"That's great news. They'll be amazing warriors." the leader purred.

"Or medicine cat." the tom snorted as he started to get up.

"Well I guess your right. You'll want to choose an apprentice soon."

'That's right. I'm not that old but I have a lot to teach." the blind tom finished getting up and started to head towards his den.

"Wait a moment, Jayfeather, will you." At his leader's word, Jayfeather stopped and turned around to face Bramblestar.

"Yes, Bramblesar."

"Has Starclan spoken to you?" The leader asked quietly as he made his way towards the medicine cat.

"No. Not recently, Bramblesar." the tom mewed, amused.

"Oh. I see."

"Is something troubling you?"

"More like someone."

"Sandstorm at it again?"

"She misses him..."

"We all do, but none could have kept the clan on it's paws like you have. Firestar made the right decision to make you his deputy."

"If you say so Jayfeather. But Sandstorm wishes to see him just once more."

"She must search for him in her dreams. That's the only thing she could do. If he hasn't shown himself to her yet than I don't know what could be going on with them. He's probably still mourning Spottedleaf as well as everyone else."

"Your right, Jayfeather."

All of the sudden, the medicine cat's fur stood on end as he stared at the sky. Bramblesar stood quietly as he watched and waited for the medicine cat. Moments later the tom's fur relaxed and he looked at Bramblesar.

"Beware the stranger, cold ice and any with a shattered mind. The one with a heart of an angel will win the battle to come. Singing from the willows will warn the clan. Mist of the daisy will disappear and return with great news. They will rise from the ashes and continue a legacy that the fire begun." he mewed, hoarsely.

"What in the name of Starclan does that mean?"

"I do not know. Only time will tell." Jayfeather answered carefully.

"Well you must have some idea!"

"Why do you say that? It took me and my kin moons to figure out the last prophecy. Besides that we were wrong for half the time and only got bits and pieces as time went on. Perhaps Starclan will choose to share more with one of us, but until then, think about what I have told you just as I will and we will try to figure it's meaning. Until we do, refrain from telling anyone. Do you understand, Bramblestar?"

"Understood. We should get some rest now." Jayfeather nodded and went to his den to spend the night pondering the prophecy.


	3. Chapter One

_Chapter 1_

Angelkit woke up one dreary day. She looked out and saw Bramblestar selecting the warriors to go on the patrols. Angelkit walked out of the nursery and padded over to Bramblestar.

"Can I come on a patrol, please?" she asked, "I'm nearly 6 moons old."

"Soon, Angelkit, soon." he answered, "When you become an apprentice, then you may go on as many patrols as you want."

"Do I have to wait until I turn 6 moons to go out of the camp?" she complained.

"I'm sorry, little one, but you must stay in the camp until you are 6 moons as well. If we let you before you could get hurt." he soothed.

"Yes, Bramblestar." she mewed quietly, before walking back to the nursery her tail trailing.

"What's your problem, you brat?" hissed Icerift, coming out of the warriors den.

Adverting her gaze, Angelkit answered, "Oh it's nothing. I was hoping to go on a patrol now that I am almost 6 moons, but Bramblestar says I have to stay in camp."

"Well you better listen to him, twerp!" she growled.

"I would never think to disobey our leader!" mewed Angelkit, meeting the older she-cats icy gaze.

"I was simply stating." she purred. Angelkit walked the rest of the way back to the nursery without complaint. The young brown and white she-cat ducked into the nursery. She went over to her sister, Willowkit, and prodded her in the side.

"Huh, wha? Oh it's you, Angelkit." she yawned, stretching.

"Ya, its me, now get up!" she hissed.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she mewed tiredly, as Angelkit padded over to Dasiykit and prodded her awake. She then reached up and prodded her mother, Whitefall.

"What is it, dear?" she purred when she saw who it was. Willowkit rolled her eyes and sat grooming her fur.

"It's morning! You got to get up. This might be the last time we are in the nursery." she answered, a purr rumbling in her throat.

"We can tell its morning, Angelkit, your up." mewed Daisykit.

"Well then, come on out!" purred Whitefall.

"Yes, mama!" called Angelkit as she dashed out of the nursery and into the clearing once more. The rest followed at a slower pace. Angelkit hopped around her father's feet. Spotting their father, Sharpears, Daisykit and Willowkit dashed over to where everyone else were standing.

"Morning my kits!" he exclaimed as they got over to him.

"Morning, papa!" they squealed.

"What have you caught?" asked Angelkit, since she knew her father had been on a hunting patrol.

"I caught a rabbit bigger than you." he purred, happily.

"May we have some?" Angelkit asked, seeing her favorite prey.

"Well sure you can!" he purred, his green gaze shining.

Angelkit, Willowkit, and Dasiykit raced over to the rabbit and started to chow down on the chocolate brown prey. Just as they were finishing, Bramblestar jumped onto the Highledge, and called a clan meeting. Icerift and a few others came out of the warriors den and settled down by the bottom of the Highledge. Out of the apprentice's den came Thunderclan's only apprentices, Quickpaw, Icepaw, Saberpaw, and Firepaw. Bramblestar jumped down from the Highledge, and came over to where the kits were standing. As they realized what was happening their eyes widened. They were becoming apprentices.

"From this day forward, until they have earned their warrior's name, these apprentices will be known as Daisypaw, Willowpaw, and Angelpaw. Cinderheart step forward. I hope you will show Daisypaw how to be strong and fast as you are." As mentor and apprentice touched noses, Bramblestar continued. "Autumnblaze step forward. I hope you will show your apprentice, Willowpaw all that she must do." Again waiting until the right moment, Bramblestar continued. "Icerift step forward. I hope you will show Angelpaw how to be cunning and strong, as your apprentice." Angelpaw stepped forward, and her and Icerift touched noses, before stepping back as the clan started yowling the new apprentice's name. "Willowpaw, Daisypaw, Angelpaw!" Angelpaw swelled with pride. She and her sisters were now apprentices!

"Come on and I'll show you the territory." growled Icerift.

"Yes, Icerift." mewed Angelpaw meeting the warrior's, who was now her mentor, gaze steadily. Icerift blinked and then started towards the camp entrance and headed out. Angelpaw followed as fast as she could on her short legs. Angelpaw didn't mind the speed, for she was heading out of the camp for the first time in her whole life.

Angelpaw followed Icerift as she left the camp. They seemed to walk for hours before Icerift stopped. She glared out over the moor. At first she looked surprised, then she looked like her kit was just killed by a Bloodclan cat and she wanted revenge. Out on the moor were 3 Windclan cats. One cat was pure black, another was gray and white, and the last cat was a small tortoiseshell.

"W-who are they?" asked Angelpaw, scared of the white she-cat's rage.

"Windclan cats!" she hissed back. "Who else would they be?"

"I know that they are Windclan cats! I meant who are they? As in their name?"

"The black tom is Crowfeather, the gray and white she-cat is an apprentice named Windpaw, and I have no clue who the small tortoiseshell is! Don't you know anything?" she growled.

"I just became an apprentice! What did you expect? An apprentice you didn't have to teach?" snorted Angelpaw.

"I did not think that. You must have heard of Crowfeather though?" she mewed, suddenly gentle as she could possibly be.

"Isn't he one of the cats that went on the Great Journey with Bramblestar?" asked the apprentice.

"Yes, that flea-brain nuisance went along on the idiotic trip." she hissed.

"Wow! He must be very important to have gone on the trip." exclaimed Angelpaw.

"Yes, very important to those bunch of crow-food eaters!" growled Icerift.

By now the Windclan cats had spotted the two she-cats, and were racing towards them.

"State your business!" growled Crowfeather.

"I was just showing my apprentice, Angelpaw the territory. We are not on your side of the boarder are we, now?" purred Icerift, rolling her eyes.

"You have not crossed the boarder this time, Icerift." hissed Crowfeather.

"Oh relax, Crowfeather!" purred Icerift, before facing the small tortoiseshell. "And who are you, little one?"

"I am Scarletpaw, newly made apprentice of Windclan." the she-cat mewed, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"I'm Angelpaw!" the Thunderclan apprentice purred.

"Good for you, cricket-brain." spat Scarletpaw.

"What did I do?" mewed Angelpaw, her eyes widening a little.

"We're enemies, cricket-brain!" shrieked Scarletpaw in annoyance.

"Well even a kit could see that, flea-brain." purred the she-cat.

"Aren't you a kit?" hissed Scarletpaw folding her ears back.

"I am not a kit, you Kittypet!" growled Angelpaw, crouching down as if hunting prey.

"If you attack me you will not win, maggot." hissed the other she-cat, copying Angelpaw's movements.

"That's what you think." growled the brown and white apprentice. Angelpaw narrowed her eyes and leaped on Scarletpaw. They rolled in a mass of screaming furs, scratching and biting the other. Angelpaw finally pinned down the other she-cat.

"Now what am I, you lazy twoleg toy?" spat Angelpaw in Scarletpaw's face.

"You are a worthy opponent." she mumbled.

"What was that now? I couldn't hear you, Kittypet!" growled Angelpaw, her tail swishing back and forth.

"You are a worthy opponent!" yowled Scarletpaw.

"Better!" mewed Angelpaw as she bounded back to her side of the boarder.

"You little Kittypet!" she hissed under her breath.

"What did you say?" growled Angelpaw as she whipped her head around to glare at the other apprentice.

"I called you a Kittypet!" she hissed.

"I am not a Kittypet! Do you want me to prove it to you again?" she growled.

"I don't think you could-" she began.

"You will not fight that apprentice again, Scarletpaw! I already have to report it to Ashstar about your little fight." growled Crowfeather.

"Yes, Crowfeather."

"Come Angelpaw, we should keep going." purred Icerift, with new found respect.

"Yes, Icerift," purred Angelpaw nodding her head to the Windclan warriors before following Icerift into the undergrowth.

"You did well, my apprentice. I am proud of you and your actions." praised Icerift.

"T-thank you, Icerift," purred Angelpaw hoarsely, confused at her mentor's praise.

They traveled in silence until they got to Shadowclan boarder. Angelpaw heard the trees rustling in the wind. She lifted her muzzle and tasted the air for any scents, and there among the smells of the forest were the pungent smell of Shadowclan. As they emerged from the cover of trees, Angelpaw saw about 20 Shadowclan warriors. They were about to attack Thunderclan!

"Well, Hi, Icerift! Long time, no see" called a white Shadowclan tom with jet black paws.

"Blakstar!" hissed Icerift, narrowing her eyes at the leader.

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but I have some territory to claim. ATTACK!"

"Angelpaw, run! Go get help!" hissed Icerift. Angelpaw ran straight back to camp. As she emerged into the clearing, she sought out Bramblestar. Spotting him she raced towards him.

"Shadowclan is attacking at the boarder!" yowled Angelpaw.

"Where's Icerift?" asked Bramblestar.

"I don't know. She said to go get reinforcements." mewed Angelpaw.

"We must send help! Squirrelflight, Chinderheart, Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Shadderpelt, Firepaw, Saberpaw, Icepaw, and Quickpaw follow me " yowled Bramblestar to the cats he called out.

"Show us where at Angelpaw and when we get there stick close." mewed Bramblestar.

"Yes, Bramblestar." answered Angelpaw.

The patrol raced though the forest to the battlefield. When they got there, Angelpaw saw a flash of white fur that may have belonged to Icerift. The little apprentice stayed near Bramblestar during the battle, hissing and clawing at any cat from Shadowclan that dare pass her. Once the battle was finished, Angelpaw found Icerift standing near the boarder. Angelpaw dashed over to her mentor's side. Angelpaw took in the sight before her, and she saw that Icerift was wounded.

"Are you alright?" asked Angelpaw, full of concern.

"I am fine, you nosy little runt!" growled Icerift.

"I was just wondering! I have the right to help you if I am able to!" hissed Angelpaw before stalking away from the white she-cat. Icerift watched her apprentice as she walked over to Bramblestar.

"Is Icerift alright?" asked Bramblestar, concerned.

"I far as I know she is. Other than the usual wound or two." answered Angelpaw.

"All right then. So, how much of the territory did you get to see?"

"Windclan and Shadowclan boarders."

"If Icerift isn't up to it I'll show you the rest." he mewed.

"Do you want me to go and check?" asked the she-cat, hoping the answer was no.

"You don't have to, she's coming this way." he purred amused.

"Come Angelpaw. Your not horribly wounded, so I'll show you the rest of the territory." mewed Icerift.

"Yes Icerift." the brown and white she-cat replied.

Angelpaw followed Icerift as they made their way though the forest. Every so often they would stop and Icerift would tell her apprentice something, but other than that the walked in silence. The two she-cats finally finished exploring the territory and they headed back to the camp.

They arrived at the camp as the dusk patrol was leaving. Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Squirrelflight, and Dovewing were making their way out. Icerift watched the patrol head towards the Shadowclan boarder before going inside the camp.

"Grab something to eat and then do what you want, Angelpaw." she growled.

"Yes, Icerift." mewed Angelpaw.

"Why are you so obedient?" Icerift hissed, whipping her head towards Angelpaw.

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Angelpaw confused.

"Most of the time, yes it is, but sometimes its not." snapped Icerift.

"I don't know why I am so obedient. Maybe I just don"t want to get into trouble and focus on my training." answered Angelpaw.

"Well whatever. Go, I will get you in the morning." she hissed.

"Yes, Icerift." mewed Angelpaw.

Angelpaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a small mouse. She spotted Firepaw and Icepaw sitting under a tree in the corner of camp and headed towards them.

"Can I join you guys?" she asked as she walked up.

"Sure go ahead!" answered Icepaw.

"Thanks!" Angelpaw purred as she laid down next to Icepaw.

"Your welcome, Angelpaw." purred Icepaw.

"Any time." mewed Firepaw, grinning.

"Look, there's Willowpaw and Daisypaw!" exclaimed Angelpaw, waving them over with her tail.

They trotted over to the where the three apprentices sat. Saberpaw and Quickpaw followed the other two apprentice, as they returned from a patrol.

"Hi, everyone!" called Quickpaw.

"Hey." mewed Saberpaw.

"Hiya!" purred Angelpaw.

"What do you think of the territory, Angelpaw?" asked Firepaw.

"It's huge! I don't think I ever walked so much in my life!" exclaimed Angelpaw.

"Do you all like your mentors?" asked Icepaw.

"Cinderheart is great! She has to be the greatest mentor ever! She kind, smart, brave, loyal, and strong! I love her!" squealed Daisypaw.

"Autumnblaze is amazing! She is always so nice to me! She even patient, which is good because I'm a slow learner." giggled Willowpaw.

"What about you, Angelpaw? What do you think of Icerift?" asked Quickpaw.

"Um, she fine." mewed Angelpaw.

"What's she like?" asked Willowpaw.

"She is. . .um. . . annoying?" purred Angelpaw.

"Is she really?" asked Saberpaw.

"Kinda. She snapped at me when I asked is she was okay after that battle."

"Why?" inquired Daisypaw.

"I have no clue! I just hope I don't start acting like that!"

"That's weird." commented Quickpaw.

"If you think that is weird then you'll think this is weirder. When we were at the Windclan boarder we met up with some Windclan cats and Icerift looked like she swallowed a piece of crow-food."

"Wow that is weird! Do you know who the cats were?" mewed Firepaw.

"Um, Crowfeather, Windpaw, and a new apprentice named Scarletpaw."

"I've heard of Crowfeather and Windpaw, but I have never heard of Scarletpaw." stated Saberpaw.

"Must be newly made apprentice." mewed Icepaw.

"She was probably the most arrogant fur-ball I have ever seen!" huffed Angelpaw.

"Why is that?" asked Willowpaw.

"Well, she called me a cricket-brain, a Kittypet, a kit, and a maggot." huffed Angelpaw.

"Well I guess that can get annoying." mewed Firepaw.

"What can get annoying?" asked Bramblestar padding up to the apprentices.

"Oh, nothing." purred Angelpaw.

"I didn't think you would tell me. Anyway I don't mean to be a bossy fur-ball,but I believe you youngsters should get some rest. Angelpaw and Firepaw for sure since they are on dawn patrol." mewed Bramblestar.

"Yes, Bramblestar!" mewed Angelpaw.

"Well, we better turn in then." stated Firepaw.

"Come on! Race ya!" called Angelpaw racing towards the apprentice's den.

"Your on!" called Firepaw as he easily caught up with Angelpaw and matched his speed with hers. The other apprentices darted after the two of them.

"Who won?" asked Icepaw as her and the others caught up, already knowing who probably won.

"It was a tie!" declared Angelpaw.

"A tie?" asked Quickpaw, looking at Firepaw suspiciously.

"Yea, a tie. What's wrong with that?" asked Firepaw, glaring at Quickpaw, hoping she would keep her mouth shut.

"Wow I guess your as fast as Firepaw." mewed Quickpaw carefully, getting what Firepaw meant.

"Yup, I guess I am." mewed Angelpaw.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. I'm tired!" yawned Willowpaw.

"So am I." mewed Daisypaw.

"Come on then! In the den we go!" purred Angelpaw as she padded inside the den, followed by the other apprentices.

"Night everyone!" purred Angelpaw, laying down.

"Night!" mewed the others one by one.

The next day, Bramblestar came and woke up Angelpaw and Firepaw.

"Hmm?" purred Angelpaw.

"Dawn patrol!" mewed Firepaw.

"Oh ya. I forgot." yawned Angelpaw.

"Come on, get up then." purred Firepaw, happily.

"I'm up!" growled Angelpaw, playfully.

"Well it didn't look like it!" complained Firepaw.

"Awww! Hush up!" snapped Angelpaw in a friendly tone.

"Sorry, but we are on dawn patrol and we have to go!" whispered Firepaw.

"That's ok! I'm just not used to getting up so early!" purred Angelpaw.

"Well you know what they say, 'The early bird catches the worm!'" purred Firepaw.

"Ewww! First I'm not a bird, and second, who in their right mind would eat worms?!"

"I know." mewed Firepaw, heading towards the entrance of the den.

"Should I follow you, mister know it all?" purred Angelpaw jokingly.

"Yes, miss Angelkit." he purred back.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not a kit, I'm an apprentice." she growled.

"I know you are, and I'm glad that's true." Firepaw hissed under his breath.

"What do you mean?" mewed Angelpaw.

"Oh, nothing!" he purred before dashing out of the den.

"Wait for me!" called Angelpaw following him out.

Angelpaw and Firepaw ran over to where Bramblestar, Icerift, Millie, and Lionblaze were sitting, waiting for the two apprentices.

"Sorry we are late!" called Firepaw as they got to the group.

"That's all right. Just make sure you get up next time!" purred Bramblestar good-naturally.

"Angelpaw, next time you are to get up the first time you are told! Do you understand me?!" growled Icerift, disturbed about something.

"Yes, Icerift." mewed Angelpaw, quietly.

"Calm down Icerift!" mewed Bramblestar.

"Whatever! Let's get this over with!" she growled impatiently, plunging out of the camp entrance.

"Let's go!" Bramblestar mewed to the rest of the patrol.

The group finished before they knew it and headed back towards the camp. Icerift hadn't spoken much to any cat. Mainly she would snap at her apprentice about staying in line. Icerift was bringing up the back of the patrol so Angelpaw slowed down so she could speak to her mentor.

"Icerift?" she asked. Icerift stayed quiet as they continued padding towards the camp. Angelpaw stayed quiet after that for a moment. Then as they neared the camp, Angelpaw decided to speak up again.

"Icerift? When are we going to start training?" she asked quietly.

"Tomorrow. I asked Bramblestar to take you out on a hunting patrol later today. You may do as you please until and after that. Do you understand me...kittypet?" the she-cat answered her apprentice.

"I understand you, Icerift." Angelpaw spoke cheerfully but her eyes told others that she was unhappy at the name choice.

"Hmm...no yowl? No nothing?" the she-cat narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean, Icerift?"

"You were upset yesterday when that apprentice called you kittypet. Why are you not upset with me?"

"Your my mentor and in my clan. That other apprentice was just a lazy maggot-eater who didn't know what she was talking about."

"I see." she purred amused.

Angelpaw was confused at her mentor's reaction but continued to the camp. They reached shortly after and the apprentice headed towards her sister, Daisypaw. Daisypaw was talking to Saberpaw.

"Hey, Daisypaw. Hey, Saberpaw." she purred, happily as she bounded up to them.

"Hi, Angelpaw." her sister replied. Saberpaw purred a greeting to the she-cat.

"How was dawn patrol?" he asked.

"Nothing happened if that what you want to know."

"I see. Well I have to go. I'm training with Dawnbramble." he mewed before he dashed off in search of his mentor.

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's go and get something to eat."

"Okay, let's share." Angelpaw purred

"Okay." Daisypaw replied, heading towards the fresh kill pile with a skip to her step.

Angelpaw followed behind her sister, happy to be able to spend time with her sister. Daisypaw grabbed a small rabbit and headed towards a small, shaggy tree by the leader's den. Angelpaw was still following her sister. Daisypaw sat underneath the tree and Angelpaw sat next to her sister. They ate in silence until Bramblestar came to get Angelpaw.

The group consisted of Bramblestar, Angelpaw, Lionblaze, and Millie. They made their way towards the lake. When they arrived at the lake, Bramblestar decided to split the group into two groups. Bramblestar went with Millie and Angelpaw with Lionblaze. Lionblaze headed towards the shore of the lake with Angelpaw following closely behind him. Suddenly Lionblaze stopped and his tail shot up. Angelpaw stopped and looked to where his tail was pointed. There in the roots of an oak tree, sat a small mouse nibbling on a seed.

"You remember what I showed you when you were a kit, right?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." she answered.

"Show me then."

She nodded and started to quietly stalk towards the mouse, making sure to stay downwind of the creature. Once in range of it she checked once more if she was downwind and leaped on it. She put the poor thing out of its misery with a quick bite to the spine, snapping it like a twig.

"Well done, Angelpaw." he purred as he walked up to her.

"Thanks Lionblaze!" she purred basking in the praise.

"You learn quickly. Lucky Icerift."

"So do we take this back to camp or do we hunt for more?"

"Why don't you chose, Angelpaw?" he mewed after a moment of hesitation.

"Well...we should probably hunt for more, cause you and I can still carry some back and we don't want some of our clan go without food." she answered back, hopping her answer was right.

"Wise decision, Angelpaw." he purred. She nodded and scooped some dirt over top of the prey and they went to hunt for more.


End file.
